leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora
}} Abilities (Fiora's level) health over 6 seconds each time she deals damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} | }} Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} | }} Fiora's attack damage is increased. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within seconds and deals magic damage to the attacker. Works against champions, large monsters, and large minions. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana }} | or . * Riposte will block all damage from the basic attack, including on-hit effects or attack modifiers. * It does not block any form of crowd control or debuff attached to the blocked attack. |video = Fiora WVideo }} }} Fiora temporarily gains additional Attack Speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or she lands during this time increases her Movement Speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana }} | against units will grant movement speed for 3 seconds. This does not apply to structures. * The movement speed buff refreshes each time Fiora autoattacks within the first 3 seconds. This allows the movement speed buff to last up to a maximum of 6 seconds total if she performs an attack at the very beginning of the attack speed buff, and an attack at the very last moment of the attack speed buff. |video = Fiora EVideo }} }} Fiora dashes around the battlefield — becoming untargetable in the process — dealing physical damage to random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Hits against the same target deal 40% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=400 }} | . ** or will block one damage from Blade Waltz. ** Fiora will miss her attacks if she is blind when she attacks an enemy champion. |spellshield = will block one strike from Blade Waltz. * will cancel Blade Waltz if her initial target uses it before Fiora can cast her first strike. |additional = *Basic attacks or abilities that have already targeted Fiora will damage her as she begins Blade Waltz. If she dies, Blade Waltz will be canceled and put on cooldown. * On-hit effects damage are not reduced by Blade Waltz damage reduction on the same target. * Fiora will reappear next to the last enemy champion she attacks. Fiora will appear at her initial target unless they die or if she loses sight of them. * Blade Waltz will prioritize blinking to new targets if within range of addition enemy champions before blinking back to an already struck target(s). * When blinking next to an enemy champion, there is a small period of time of when she is targetable. She can take damage from area of effect abilities during this time and a turret's aggro will keep on re-locking to her if within range. |video = Fiora RVideo }} }} References cs:Fiora de:Fiora es:Fiora fr:Fiora pl:Fiora pt-br:Fiora ru:Fiora zh:菲奥娜 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Dash champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Melee champion Category:Blink champion